


Good To Be Bad

by ArsonEmbre



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, I am not doing the lord's work, Leather Kink, M/M, Marluxia being a brat, Spanking, This is extremely self indulgent keep that in mind, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsonEmbre/pseuds/ArsonEmbre
Summary: Sometimes the only way to get high is to have someone break you down.
Relationships: Luxord/Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Son of a Preacher Man [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Good To Be Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous about actually posting this one because I'm aware that it isn't that good, but at the same time, no one's going to fight me about it. So here you go.

One would think that—by now—he would have had enough. His knees were incredibly sore from kneeling beside the bed for half an hour and his back ached from being forcefully bent over the bed at such an awkward angle. The skin of his bottom was colored a painful pink, he was out of breath, and his throat was raw from screaming, yet he still refused to cooperate. And to top it all off, his arms were bound behind his back for his misbehavior. Marluxia liked to be pushed well past his limit, and that was apparently intimidating to a lot of people. They were always afraid of going too far or hurting him somehow. But that’s exactly what he wanted. What was the point of trusting someone with your all if you didn’t allow yourself to hurt for them?

  


“I’ll ask you again,” Daddy spoke. His voice was soft, but stern as he tightened his grip on bright pink hair, holding Marluxia’s face against the mattress. It wasn’t half as bad as having his throbbing erection trapped between his thigh and the side of the bed. “When I give you a command, what do you say?”

  


Marluxia grinned as best he could, chuckling breathlessly. He could picture Daddy looming over him with a frustrated frown, paddle held tight in his fist, _daring_ him to say something else stupid. And he knew that he shouldn’t have—the shaking in his legs was getting worse by the second. But messing with him was just too much fun. “Ye…yes ma’am…” he laughed. His response was immediately followed by a particularly hard swat that stung like hell. He could hear both the crack of the wooden paddle against his skin and his own scream echo off of the walls of the play room. He sucked in a shallow breath and let it out in a low, pained groan.

  


The hand that was fisted into his hair pulled tight until his upper half was lifted off of the bed. Marluxia sighed as the left side of his face was exposed to the cool air for the first time in a long while. His eyes slipped shut as he gasped for air, hoping to soothe his burning lungs. Daddy roughly shook his head back and forth to get his attention. His scalp wasn’t usually sensitive, but the constant pulling did leave his head sore. “Do I look like a woman to you?” he growled. He was getting upset. How _fun_.

  


“No…” he breathed. “But you swing like one.”

  


In a matter of seconds, his face was forced against the mattress once again. “And that just earned you five.”

  


Oh shit.

  


Daddy swung, and it was twice as painful as the lick he’d just received. A strangled cry escaped him as he took his punishment. Each swing was harder than the last, and the tremble in his legs quickly spread to his upper body. On the fifth swing, his first tears of the night started to fall. His panting slowly turned into quiet sobs. God, it was so good. The pain, the tears, the knowledge that it would take a shit ton of work for him to get back into Daddy’s good graces after that, all of it felt amazing. He had finally been put in his place—quite literally beaten into submission. Beneath the tears, he was on cloud nine.

  


“Do you still think that I swing like a woman?” Daddy asked in a surprisingly calm voice. He had an endless amount of patience for him and only him. It made Marluxia feel safe, in a way. He didn’t want anyone who would blow up and scream at him during play. It was much scarier—sexier—to hear that low, husky voice hiss at him and tell him how bad and disrespectful he was being.

  


“No,” he whimpered.

  


“No, _what?_ ” Daddy growled.

  


He swore his eyes rolled back into his head for a second. “No, Sir…”

  


“When I give you a command, what do you say?”

  


“ _Yes, Sir._ ”

  


The hand that was buried in his tangled mess of hair released him. He gasped in relief, but didn’t move from his spot just yet. He hadn’t been instructed to do so, and physically could not take any more licks for disobedience. He squeezed his eyes shut and listened as Daddy walked around the room. There was a noise here and there that he couldn’t make sense of, and he was too exhausted to try. Marluxia continued to kneel, doing his best to quiet his sobs so that he didn’t make the other man feel bad. He was just…happy for the emotional release.

  


There had been another death in the family. Just like the past times, all of his extended family had come into town in boatloads, making sure to bring their guilt tripping and their Christian Family Values along with them. So he had to pull himself together and pretend that he wasn’t a disaster, that the teachings they had instilled in him didn’t drive him half mad and lead him to this lifestyle, that he was indeed still a good, Christian man who was waiting for the right woman to submit to him the way God intended.

  


Or something.

  


After having to deal with all of them for a month straight, he was happy to be there with _him._ He had been a good boy for as long as he could tolerate. He needed to throw a tantrum or two.

  


“Stand up.”

  


“Yes, Sir,” he murmured, slowly climbing to his feet as Daddy returned to him. There was a brief jingle of keys, and the binding on his wrists and forearms were unlocked one latch at a time. Once his arms were free, he carefully rolled his shoulders forward. Yeah, that was going to hurt well into the week, but again, he’d done it to himself. He wasn’t mad about it.

  


“Lie down for me.”

  


Marluxia, too overwhelmed to play the role of a brat at the moment, muttered another quiet _Yes, Sir_ as he slowly crawled onto the bed and lied down on his back. He finally got to look at Daddy again, who looked just as emotionally spent as he felt. Still, he managed to work his lips into a wry smile as he got a good look at what he was wearing: a thin white tee, black leather pants, and thin silver chain with a cross charm on the end of it around his neck. He watched with half lidded eyes as Daddy climbed onto the bed with him, carefully spreading his legs so that he could kneel between them. Every part of him instinctively reacted to it; he arched into him, drew his legs up for him, and raised his arms above his head like the good boy he never was. A thin blond eyebrow raised as Daddy looked at him, suspicion clear in his deep blue eyes. “You mean you’re actually going to be a good boy for once?”

  


Biting his lip to keep himself from smiling, though he was sure it wasn’t working, he shook his head. Of course he wouldn’t. It was too much fun to be a little shit for him.

  


Daddy gave him a knowing smirk as he hooked his index finger into the loop on the front of his collar and pulled. Marluxia gasped as the material tightened against his skin, and he let himself be pulled a few inches off of the bed. “Wishful thinking, I suppose…” Their lips met, and he shuddered at the warmth that Daddy provided. He always felt cold and weak after his punishments, but was greeted with loving warmth every time. It made him feel full, and he knew that was something that he would never deserve. He found himself wondering why Daddy—why _Luxord_ still wanted anything to do with him. They worked well together as dominant and submissive. Every time they were together, they created something so beautiful that it hurt. He knew that it didn’t have to amount to anything more than that. Luxord could leave if he wanted to, but he chose to stay.

  


Fresh tears slipped from beneath his lid as he felt Daddy’s free hand move between his legs to touch him. Unlike any other night, where he would just get straight to the point, he took his thumb and gently traced the tip in a circle. The touch was too light for his liking. A deep chill settled into his bones as he tried to move away from him, but the pain in his ass and the tight grip on his collar prevented him from going very far.

  


“And where do you think you’re going?” Daddy whispered as he moved his mouth to the side of his neck and bit down. It wasn’t as hard as it could have been, but it was far from gentle. Though it did help that he could feel the hairs of his goatee tickle his skin. “This is what you wanted right? To be punished for being a brat all afternoon?”

  


“Wait…” he gasped. It wasn’t a genuine plea, so Marluxia didn’t expect him to actually wait or stop. He remembered their safe word, and would use it if things truly became too much for him to handle. If anything, him saying that would only make things more exciting for the both of them.

  


“You asked for this,” Daddy reminded him, referring to his awful tantrum and terribly smartass comments from earlier. He moved closer to him, purposefully letting his leather pants slide against the inside of Marluxia’s thigh. The feeling of leather on his skin would never cease to make him lose his mind, and he did. The last bit of strength that he was using to sit up was siphoned out of him, and he found himself hanging from the metal ring on his collar. Daddy noticed and pulled tighter. “You had multiple opportunities to stop what you were doing, yet you refused. Play stupid games, win stupid prizes.”

  


“I’m sorry,” he giggled through his labored panting. He didn’t mean it. Probably never would.

  


“Say it without laughing and maybe I’ll believe you. It won’t get you out of trouble, mind you.”

  


And why would he ever want to get _out_ of trouble?

  


Daddy removed his thumb from his head. Marluxia sighed in relief, though it was short lived. Daddy let go of the collar and let him fall to the bed. He was aware that he was still giggling and still hadn’t offered the other man a sincere apology. He didn’t intend to. His mission was to get on this man’s last nerve and see just how far he would go. And maybe that was a stupid idea, considering that he still hadn’t fully recovered from the spanking he’d sassed his way into, but Marluxia was not a man who liked boundaries. If there was a line, he wanted to cross it and see where it led.

  


He watched with curious eyes as Daddy—fuck, he looked so good under these lights—leaned down to press a kiss to the middle of his chest. Slowly, he worked his way up to Marluxia’s collar bone, throat, chin, and… _not_ his lips. Marluxia’s lips had been pursed and waiting for it, but it never came. Instead, Daddy pinned his wrists above his head and let the full weight of his lower half rest on Marluxia. It took him a minute to notice what was happening, and when he did, he wanted to scream. His dick was pressed _right_ up against those leather pants, and the slightest movement would ruin him.

  


“I still don’t hear an apology,” the other man spoke in a voice that was almost tender. He was being teased and he knew it. And he _hated_ it. If he wanted a real apology for doing what he loved, he would have to drag it out of him by force. That had been his plan all along.

  


“I’m sorry that you suck at your own game,” he grinned.

  


“Mm, you think so?” Daddy rolled his hips forward drawing a hiss out of him. God help him, it felt amazing. His skin was getting too warm too quickly, and he was starting to feel a little dizzy, but he didn’t want to stop. Leather was a **problem** for him and everyone knew it. He squeezed his eyes shut, counted to five in his head in a weak attempt to bring himself back down to earth, and opened his eyes. It hadn’t worked. It never did in these types of situations. His breath hitched as Daddy leaned down to kiss the side of his neck, purposely readjusting his lower half as he did. “I’ve been playing this game for years, Doll. And I never lose. Remember who you’re speaking too.”

  


Marluxia arched into him once more as Daddy started to grind into him. The tremor in his legs returned as he turned his head to the side, biting down hard on his bottom lip so that Daddy didn’t get the satisfaction of hearing him moan. That didn’t work either. His lip slipped from between his teeth another quiet, shaky whimper made itself known. He could hear the other man chuckle—a rather dark noise that put him on edge in the best way possible. It was exciting. He had been calling him Sir ever since play began, but it wasn’t until that very moment that _Sir_ actually came out to play. He wasn’t going through the motions for him anymore. He was so deep in his head, so deep into his role, that Marluxia actually wanted to obey. Doll would always have a physical, emotional, even psychological reaction to Sir, and that had become his favorite thing.

  


They made a wonderful pair. Marluxia couldn’t think of any other man he would want to treat him this way. He wouldn’t let anyone if they tried.

  


“You know,” Daddy started in that tone that let Marluxia know that _he fucked up_ , “I’m not sure why I keep giving you chances to redeem yourself when you’re so determined to misbehave. Is it because I’m too soft on you?” That was a rhetorical question. It had to have been; he was just spanked to tears a few moments prior. “Because I promise you that will end tonight…”

  


He only had a split second to inhale before Daddy’s hips found the perfect rhythm. Marluxia grit his teeth as the tremor quickly spread up to his arms. If his hands were free, they would have been curled in the sheets so he could mess them up, tangled in Daddy’s hair so that he could pull it, pulling Daddy closer so that his range of movement was limited, doing _something_ so that he could split his attention between this feeling and whatever task he had given himself. But they weren’t free, and there was no escape from it. Marluxia whipped his head to the side as he began to writhe and contort beneath him, hoping to wiggle his way out of the torture, but Daddy had him pinned down with very little wiggle room.

  


A frustrated cry left his lips as he felt the telltale heat slowly make its way from the pit of his stomach down to his pelvis. He didn’t want to cum too quickly, but _Jesus fucking Christ_ , those pants would be the end of him. Figuratively, literally, he couldn’t tell. He couldn’t think. His thoughts had scattered and he was two steps away from falling into a legitimate frenzy. He knew how to make it all stop, however. He didn’t want to, but if it was the only way, maybe he could concede just this one time.

  


Panting, whining, and on the verge of tears once again, Marluxia finally, begrudgingly said, “I’m sorry…for being a bra—”

  


“No,” Daddy frowned as he covered his mouth with his hand. Marluxia stared up at him curiously. What did he mean _no?_ Didn’t this whole thing start because he wouldn’t say sorry? “It’s much too late for apologies now. If you wish to act spoiled you will receive a punishment just as fitting.”

  


Marluxia squeezed his eyes shut as he shook his head back and forth almost violently. His writhing became more frantic and his upper body was twisting into the most uncomfortable positions. He wasn’t hoping to throw the other man off, he was pissed. This man had gotten him to actually apologize and still continued to torture him for it. (The apology wasn’t _genuine_ , but it was the thought that counted, right?) If Daddy wanted to see a tantrum, then he would give him a fucking tantrum. He spat muffled curses into the other man’s palm, but that didn’t seem to faze him. He lifted his leg in hopes of pushing him away with his foot, but his leg was quickly pinned down at the knee before he could even try. Not once did Daddy’s hips stop moving, which frustrated him even more.

  


“Stay still. You’re almost there, Doll.”

  


He hated how right he was. His release was building more and more by the second. Normally, he would have tried to hold it back out of pure spite, but he wasn’t sure if he had the mental strength to do that. Daddy knew exactly what to do, what to say, and how to move to make him lose his mind. And he was already halfway there. His whining was slowly turning into moaning. It was becoming harder to focus on anything but how good the leather felt against his skin.

  


Marluxia made the mistake of opening his eyes to look up at him, only to see pretty blue staring back down at him. There was a softness in his gaze that made his heart ache. There was no mistaking that he was still deep in his role—he was still _Daddy_ —but it felt good to know that he could still look at him like that even with how he had been acting lately. He couldn’t look away. Though this was far from the truth, he felt like he would never get to see him like that again if he took his eyes off of him.

  


“Are you done throwing your fit?”

  


Marluxia nodded solemnly.

  


“Good. Now stay _still_ , and don’t cum until I tell you to.”

  


Now Daddy had just put him in one hell of a situation. Without even knowing it…or perhaps he did know—maybe this was all a part of his game. Marluxia, still being the prideful man that he is, hated a rushed release. They were both aware of that. However, Doll, being the disobedient little shit that he was, thrived on doing the exact opposite of what he had been told because it made Daddy angry. And Angry Daddy liked to get creative with the things he would do to him. So what was he to do: use the last of Marluxia’s mental energy trying to keep himself together, or let Doll enjoy the leather, the slight friction, and the scolding he would get afterward?

  


He didn’t have time to make up his mind. The aforementioned tremor had settled into his thighs as a wave of heat passed over him from head to toe. With it came his release. He tried his level best to keep his eyes on the man above him, but the sudden blurriness in his vision kept him from really seeing him.

  


“You just don’t fucking listen, do you? That’s a _bad_ boy…”

  


Marluxia groaned into Daddy’s hand as another wave hit. He could only dig his nails into his palm and whimper helplessly as the other man kept him pinned in place. No, he hadn’t stopped grinding into him. Yes, Marluxia was a few moments away from losing his mind. It was too much for him, and he would have admitted that if he had the ability to speak.

  


Daddy raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly apathetic to his plight. “I have half a mind to keep you like this for another twenty minutes.”

  


This time he did shake his head violently.

  


“Have you had enough?”

  


Marluxia nodded, looking up at him with pleading, tear-filled eyes.

  


“You try _any_ bullshit for the rest of the evening and we’ll be right back here again. Got it?”

  


He nodded in agreement. Anything to get him to stop so he could come back down. He was too high, and if he stayed there, he would start to believe that he deserved to be.

  


Daddy’s hips stopped moving, and Marluxia sighed in relief. For the second time that night, he was brought to tears. He was still physically sore, and now emotionally overwhelmed. Just like always, he was afraid that he had gone too far. What if he had done too much? What if Doll was becoming too much and Luxord eventually went out to find a new, less troublesome sub that would give him what he wanted?

  


It was hard to explain, but Marluxia could _see_ Luxord trying to come back as he let go of his wrists. The blond man carefully made his way off of the bed and walked over to a table that sat in the corner of the room. Marluxia could barely see what was on it—he _could_ but he was too tired to turn his head.

  


His eyes slid shut as he lied there on the bed, letting his thoughts drag him to a dark place once again. The stray tears and soft sniffing turned into quiet sobs. His arms came up to cross over his chest as he turned onto his side and curled up into a ball. Some nights, the aftermath of their playtime wasn’t pretty. Marluxia would sometimes cry for hours for reasons he couldn’t understand. He loved the play, and loved how it felt, so why did he often wind up feeling like shit after all was said and done?

  


Something heavy and warm covered his trembling body, and he opened his eyes to see the weighted blanket that…he thought he’d lost? He looked up to Luxord, silently asking for an explanation. He only smiled softly as he sat down next to him. “You left it in the trunk of my car, apparently. I found it yesterday and decided to wash it and prepare it for tonight in case…” he made a vague hand gesture in the air between them, “this happened.”

  


He released a breath as Luxord made himself comfortable beside him, wrapping his arms tightly, _protectively_ around him. It was nice to be held, but he didn’t want him to feel like he was obligated to do it. He would be fine in a few hours. He just needed to…cry it out.

  


“You were absolutely amazing tonight,” Luxord whispered, gently brushing bright pink strands out of his face for him before wrapping his arm around him again. “You are _the_ biggest brat I have ever had the pleasure or playing with and it is exhilarating.”

  


A weak smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as Luxord’s thumb traced his jawline. “You know that if you keep telling me shit like that I’ll eventually believe you, right?” he mumbled.

  


“I want you to. I think…” Luxord hesitated for a beat or two. His eyed narrow in frustration, or maybe concentration, as he pulled himself up and leaned his weight on his right arm. “ _I_ think it would benefit the both of us if we turned this arrangement into something a lot more convenient. Something…permanent.”

  


Marluxia’s eyes narrowed as well. As much as they could, anyway. “I’m not following.”

  


Without missing a beat, Luxord said, “This house is fairly large, yeah? And you hate the twenty minute drive here. If you take my guest bedroom for yourself, you won’t have to travel back and forth.”

  


Blinking rapidly, Marluxia attempted to sit up. “Hold on—” But Luxord pushed him back down.

  


“There’s no need for you to move right now. Just say yes or no.”

  


“You just asked me to move in with you,” Marluxia stated. It almost sounded like a question.

  


“I did. And you responded…?”

  


The question hadn’t completely wiped his mind of all of the self-deprecating thoughts. A few of the darker ones still lingered, but the relief that he felt from the question did ease his mind a bit. He wasn’t a bad sub. Luxord _wanted_ him around and enjoyed the time they spent together. So, even though he was terrified of messing up and becoming a burden on him, he gave an answer that would make the both of them happy.

  


“Yeah…sure.”


End file.
